Dead Aim
by Cowny
Summary: Because there was nothing that could make Riza miss the target. Royai.


_**Dead Aim**_

_**Couple: Roy&Riza**_

_**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist isn't mine. If it was, Hughes wouldn't be dead and Riza would be married with Roy for about ages ago...**_

_**- Translated by Garfield – **_

_**-- xXx --**_

"C 'mon, Hawkeye. It is not possible that you've never missed the shot." Said Roy Mustang, sat on the ground at the training barrack field, while following his first tenent with his eyes, seemingly bored.

"I 'm sorry if my competence is dubious to you, Sir." Said the blond girl, disdainful, busy about shooting the targets in front of her, as if her concentration wasn't shaked by the absorbed talking that she was leading with her superior by a couple minutes.

After all, how the chat came to the point of her abilities in shooting the targets? By the way, what's he doing there?

In a moment, she was alone in there, getting used to the gun that she bought recently. In the next moment, all that pleasant silence was teared apart. All Because Roy Mustang was insisting in bothering her, in the most inconvenient moments.

"I 'm not doubting of you" He said. "I'm just saying this seems a little suspect and ..."

"It 's the same thing as doubtfull." Riza sighed, shooting cleaver, without minding him. She was already tired of that trivial conversation. "There's nothing that can prevent me of hiting the target. That's all. Finite."

"I bet there's something that can prevent you of hiting it right."

"Go work, Sir."

"If I pull myself in front of her targets ..." Murmured to himself, wondering if that could divert the weapon of Riza of his beloved piece of wood color in five different colors, which was almost 30 meters far, with marks of gunpowder in its center.

"You would certainly end with a hole in the head." Said Riza, turning her eyes. "I think you should be signing important documents now." Tried, with the aim of convincing him to leave.

"What if I leave running with the target in the arms? With it moving, could you hit it?" He said, ignoring the warning of Riza on the paperwork, that he always used to sign at the last minute.

"I was trained for this."

"Perhaps if I set your hair free...?" - He said, after seeing how the wind was strong. "Couldn't that distract your shot?..."

"Of course not, and... Sir! Stop this!" Shouted Riza, feeling her hair touching her shoulders. She took a deep breath, mentally counting to ten. "I... Don't... Miss." Said the lieutenant, Shooting the target after each word, by sheer stubbornness in not show that could fail in the ability that assured her so many condecorations. "Is it clear, sir?"

Roy noted how the face of Riza was seeming for a few moments, watching her pull the trigger and put new bullets at the end of the old. Shooting and pretending that the hair loose wasn't bothering her.

Absolutely, Riza Hawkeye was one of his favorite hobbies.

"I believe ..." Roy spoke, putting his hand on the chin and getting next to Riza. He spent a few seconds in silence, just listening to the click of Riza's weapon, when it was shooting. "What if I kiss the lieutenant, hã? What do you say to me?" He said, amusingly, by clicking the lips.

"Colonel ... With all due respect, shut up."

Riza took another deep breath, trying to control the frustration of being constantly interrupted. Listening to the defeated sigh of her superior and his steps making a noise in the grass, as he got far, she relaxed. Finally, she could train in peace.

"_Silly. Leaving work to test my patience._" Thought Riza, releasing a grunt.

She could hear Falman shouting something like "Sir, why aren't you signing those documents ?!".

It was impressive how Mustang used to do anything but work.

Leave the service to question her dexterity with weapons! Now this! She was Riza Hawkeye, she couldn't miss the shot even if she intended to do so! From where he takes those ideas?

"Relax, Falman, don't you see that the day is too beautiful to make these things?" Heard him speak, apparently wanting to escape his obligations.

"It turns out that there is much to do today, sir!" Said the subject. "Come, we will."

It was the last thing the blond heard before listening to two pairs of feet walking into the barracks. Finally, alone.

Without Roy Mustang to question her dead aim.

"Hey, Falman ..." The voice was lower, more distant. "You know how Hawkeye is charming with her hair loose?"

The sound of footsteps and voices died then.

Without the Colonel to disturb and desconcentrate her. And at that moment, more than ever, the lieutenant thanked for him to not be there.

Roy couldn't see...

But Riza missed.

"(...) The Hawkeye is charming with her hair loose. "

**O-W-A-R-I**

**--XxX--**

**This fanfic is short, perhaps even simple, but I really like it, being my first fanfic Royai.**

**And finally, the end. The history is, originally in Portuguese (Yupi, I am Brazilian), and you, being courageous, could only read it through the charity of Garfield, which is a good and charitable boy who attended the prays of a bad english writer.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and, of course, do not forget that little purple button below, which wants to be pressed by you, D**

**I'm leaving you now, guys!**

**Thank you, if anyone there read!**

**.: Matsuda Sango:.**

**05/27/08**


End file.
